The present disclosure relates to a gray-scale voltage generating circuit and a display unit.
A display unit using a digital image signal as an input includes a digital-analog conversion circuit that converts an input digital image signal into an analog image signal. Types of digital-analog conversion circuit include a gray-scale voltage selecting type digital-analog conversion circuit in which a digital image signal is converted into an analog image signal by selecting one gray-scale voltage corresponding to the digital image signal from a plurality of gray-scale voltages corresponding in number to bits of the digital image signal. As a gray-scale voltage generating circuit that generates a plurality of gray-scale voltages, there is known a gray-scale voltage generating circuit using a ladder resistor circuit that includes a plurality of resistors connected in series to one another and outputs a plurality of gray-scale voltages with different voltage values from ends (nodes) of the respective resistors (for example, refer to Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2007-233109).